Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Malefoy
by Eternity-Julie
Summary: Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Malefoy. Et laisse moi te donner un conseil.. ne sous estime pas tes adversaires.
1. Chapter 1

Voila une petit histoire qui m'est sorti de la tête cette après midi alors que je procrastinais.. OS

_Je sais moi aussi je me demande comment une histoire comme ca a pu sortir de ma tête mais je l'écris en espérant qu'on la lira et en attendant d'écrire une autre fanfiction avec cette fois une Hermione comme on aime un Drago comme on l'aime encore plus =)_

_Merci beaucoup et dit moi ce que vous en pensez parce que j'innove de ce coté la!_

* * *

**Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Malefoy**

* * *

Depuis que Harry et Ron avait été tué, Hermione n'était plus Hermione. A Poudlard, personne ne la reconnaissait, personne n'osait l'approchait.  
Elle n'était que le fantôme de celle que les autres gryffondors avaient tant apprécié. Elle s'était enfermé dans sa propre prison, se refusant le bonheur, se refusant ce que ces deux amis ne connaîtraient jamais  
Doucement, elle s'était enfoncé dans un mal dont elle ne ressortirait jamais. Attirante, impudente, et provocante on n'aurait presque pu la croire Serpentard si cette immense tristesse dans ces yeux n'avait pas été la..

Elle se donnait l'image d'une femme forte, que personne ne pouvait atteindre, repoussant les garçons, ou les utilisant comme bon lui semblait, mais elle s'était faîte esclave.. Enfermée dans sa propre tristesse, s'imaginant ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureuse ou d'espérer.  
Son cœur déchiré par tant de blessures, de haine et de chagrin ne guérirait jamais, alors à quoi bon, pensait-elle.  
Elle ne vivait plus, mais survivait. Un an, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à tenir à Poudlard. Puis elle pourrait s'en aller, pour toujours. Ces lieux qu'elles haïssaient à présent alors qu'ils avaient été sa propre maison, son foyer. Chaque regard qu'elle posait sur les murs ne faisait que lui rappeler les merveilleux souvenirs maintenant douloureux de ce château..

Elle s'interdisait d'y penser, de penser à leurs prénoms, à leurs souvenirs. S'ils la voyaient…, elle avait honte, mais n'avait plus la force de combattre, de se redresser, d'espérer. Elle était vide, vide de tout, plus de sentiments, plus d'amour, plus de rien, personne ne savait vraiment se qui se passait vraiment à l'intérieur. Chaque jour, l'un après l'autre, elle s'efforçait de garder un masque, grâce au peu de contenance qu'il lui restait, alors qu'elle sombrait, plus noire que jamais. Elle s'était faite une carapace que personne n'avait réussi à percer. Et pourtant…

* * *

Le blond regardait la Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il se surprenait à se demander ce qu'elle pensait. Lui qui avant, avait eu le pouvoir de déchiffrer chacune des expressions de son visage tant il avait été facile de lire en elle. Mais c'était avant.  
Hermione n'était plus Hermione. Tout comme lui-même n'était plus le grand Drago Malefoy.

Il était vide, elle était vide.  
Elle gardait un masque, lui aussi.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester encore plus, sachant qu'au fond elle vivait le même enfer que lui.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester encore plus, en voyant à quelle point elle l'ignorait.

Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais adressés la parole, ne serait-ce que pour la traiter de sang de bourbe et elle de sale con. Et il détestait se faire ignorer de la sorte. On ne l'ignorait pas. Lui, le grand Sperpentard aux yeux métalliques, celui a qui aucune fille n'avait encore jamais résister, sauf _elle_.  
Il avait vu jour après jour des garçons défiler dans sa chambre de préfete, ne pouvant croire que elle, Hermione Granger, s'était abaissée au même niveau que lui. Elle devait être tomber bien bas.  
Mais lui aussi, pensa-t-il, pour avoir oser penser une seconde qu'elle était à son niveau.  
Chaque jour, le Serpentard la détestait encore plus. Elle, qui jamais ne lui jetait un regard. L'ego de Malefoy en prenait un coup.  
Dans ses yeux autre fois remplis de haine et de feu, Malefoy n'y voyait plus que désespoir et l'ennui.

Etait-ce pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle était capable de rester en vie, ou juste par pur plaisir qu'Hermione agissait ainsi ? Aussi noir que Drago l'était, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se poser des questions sur le comportement de la gryffondor, et depuis cette année ou ils partageaient les même appartements, elle en était presque devenu une obsession.

Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais cette sang de bourbe l'attirait. Elle qui avait tant changé, elle qui maintenant ne jurait plus que par la décadence. Il n'était pas le seul à ne plus la reconnaître. Mais alors que depuis bien longtemps, la majorité ne s'acharnait plus à essayer de l'aider, lui, Malefoy, s'entêtait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.. Il _détéstait_ de pas comprendre, ne pas posséder, ne pas avoir le dessus, ne pas se sentir supérieur.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait dans leurs appartements, elle vit Malefoy qui la scrutait des yeux. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, monta dans sa chambre, s'enferma. Comme à son habitude. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait souri.

Et Malefoy, pourquoi était-il la ? Ce n'était pas son habitude, il devrait être en train de s'occuper d'une fille dans son lit, mais non, il avait été la, à la regarder. Elle le détestait plus que tous les autres, mais pourtant, elle se fut obligé d'admettre que le regard du blond lui avait donné un frisson. Ce gris si profond qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Malefoy était l'une des rares personnes dont elle ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement. Pour ces 2 raisons, elle le détestait encore plus.  
Elle le détestait tellement, comme si toute sa colère se répandait sur lui, comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour se morfondre encore plus. Elle se détestait, elle détestait cette idée qu'il soit comme un exutoire pour elle. Mais à qui pouvait-elle se confier sur le sujet, maintenant que tous le monde était mort et qu'elle s'était elle même isolée des autres.

Aussi profondément qu'elle le détestait, Hermione s'amusait pourtant de voir à quel point le Serpentard la détestait elle aussi. Chaque regard qu'ils se lançaient n'étant qu'une insulte muette. Elle savait très bien la haine qui poussait Malefoy à la détester, car même si à ses yeux elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe, il la détestait aussi parce qu'elle ne lui prêtait _aucune_ attention. Et ca, de par son trop grand orgueil, c'était son point faible.

La regard de la jeune fille s'éclaircit d'une lueur, elle voulait faire du mal a Drago, à ce fils de Mangemorts, à ce connard qui avait tout gâché.

* * *

Un jeu, rien qu'un stupide jeu, pensa-t-il. Tout était arrivé trop vite.

Cette sale gryffondor, il aurait tellement voulu lui faire du mal. Mais était-ce seulement encore possible ? C'était l'une des rares personnes sur qui il ne pouvait s'acharner, car cette fille avait été tellement démolie qu'il ne pouvait la détruire encore plus…

Plusieurs fois maintenant déjà, il l'avait surprise à le regarder, elle qui s'était pourtant foutu de lui jour après jour.  
A quoi s'amusait-elle ?  
Mais autant il la haïssait, autant ses yeux le transperçaient. Il ne voulait se l'admettre, mais il sentait qu'après chacun de ses regards, il se mettait à se demander quand serait le prochain.

Il se devait de lui rendre la pareille. De trouver sa faiblesse à elle, derrière son masque si dur.

Alors jours après jours, puis semaines après semaines, la lionne et le serpent s'échangèrent des regards, évitèrent celui de l'autre, comme un jeu dément. C'était devenu leur jeu, une chasse. C'était à celui qui ferait baisser le regard de l'autre en premier. Deux âmes égarées qui jouaient au chat et à la souris. Triste spectacle, que cependant personne n'avait remarqué.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de penser que, aussi différente qu'elle pouvait être, elle n'avait absolument rien perdue de son intelligence, sinon pourquoi s'amuserait-elle à l'énerver, et comment aurait-elle trouver ce qu'il détestait le plus, se faire ignorer d'abord, et maintenant, _ca.._

Quand allaient se regarder la prochaine fois ? Se croiser ?

C'était devenue plus qu'un jeu, chacun le savait.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils rentraient le soir, ils ne faisaient que s'éviter encore et toujours, en y mettant fin que pour mieux recommencer le lendemain.

* * *

Bientôt plus que des regards, ce fut des mains qui se touchèrent furtivement dans les couloirs, sous le regard de tout le monde, personne ne les voyaient. Ils étaient invisibles, personne ne s'intéressant plus à eux depuis longtemps. Eux seuls savaient à quoi ils se mesuraient, et quels étaient les dangers de ces échanges de plus en plus fréquents…

Cependant, Malefoy sentait au fond de lui que plus les semaines s'écoulaient, et plus il en voulait. Cette foutu gryffondor se mit à l'agacer encore plus. Elle se payait sa tête, le laissant toujours sur sa fin, le laissant espérer chaque fois un peu plus. Qui était elle pour se permettre de tels affronts? Qui avait eu le droit auparavant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Personne.. Il se l'interdisait, cette sale sang de bourbe, elle allait lui faire perdre son masque, lui qui tenait tant à ne refléter aucune émotions. Il devait prendre le dessus, faire en sorte de la déstabiliser _elle_. Il la haïssait, elle était diaboliquement belle.

La lionne l'avait aussi senti. Le blond en voulait plus. Alors pour elle, le jeu reprit de plus belle. Les regards encore plus haineux, lui qui la regardait, lui qui en demandait pourtant encore plus. Elle ne pouvait que s'y résoudre, sentant qu'elle en avait besoin.

En errant dans un couloir désert un jour, elle l'avait croisé, et une fois qu'il fut passer devant elle, elle se surprit à esquisser un sourire en coin. Le premier depuis … longtemps.

Intéressant, et inquiétant. Doucement et discrètement, ce jeu sortait les deux sorciers de leur ennui et leur douleur, sans qu'aucun ne s'en rendent compte.

Bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus s'ignorer, même plus dans leurs appartements. Ils le savaient. Leur envie s'était faire encore plus grande, chacun s'était rendu compte, doucement et avec horreur, qu'ils vivaient le même enfer, et que lentement, leurs gamineries leur donnaient goût à faire quelque chose.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'elle remontait dans la salle commune de ses appartements de préfets, elle le vit, la juste devant la porte, embrassant une serdaigle sans aucun sentiment, aucune douceur, aucun intérêt.

Et ce fut elle qu'il regarda, le regard plein de haine et de victoire, tout en continuant d'embrasser l'autre pauvre fille..

Elle ressentait soudain quelque chose d'étrange, ce demandant ce que c'était. Puis elle réalisa. C'était son cœur. Lui qui s'était endormie depuis si longtemps pour ne plus sentir la douleur, venait de se réveiller. C'était la colère. Elle qui n'avait plus ressenti que de l'indifférence, a ce moment la, elle avait tellement voulu mettre une claque à ce sale prétentieux, réalisant qu'il s'était foutu d'elle autant qu'elle s'était foutu de lui. Elle le haït encore plus. Pourquoi fallait que ce soit lui, cet être ignoble mais tellement beau, qui lui fasse endurer tout cela. Les rôles s'inversaient, elle se le refusait. Malfoy était un adversaire de taille.

Elle passa devant eux, non sans lancer un regard de colère au blond, puis s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre sans un mot. _Il l'avait eue_.

Le Serpentard lui, renvoya la serdaigle, dès que la gryffondor disparut et se mit à sourire, bêtement. Elle ne l'avait pas ignorer cette fois ci, et loin de là. Il aurait voulu crier victoire, _il l'avait eu_. Pourtant, étrangement, il n'en tira cette fois aucune satisfaction. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment même. S'il savait.

Ce même soir pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la gryffondor sortit de sa chambre avant l'heure du souper. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Une idée maléfique lui avait traverser l'esprit.  
Sans surprise, elle trouva Malefoy dans leur salle commune, assis dans le grand fauteuil. Il la regarda avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire. Il l'observa descendre les quelques marches, doucement, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle pouvait lui faire de l'effet.

Non. Personne ne faisait de l'effet à Malfoy, c'est lui qui en faisait, se reprit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Granger, claqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait froid pour ne rien laisser paraître tout en se levant du fauteuil.

Elle le regarda sans répondre, et il eu un frisson. Il connaissait ce regard, c'était celui du chat, et il était la souris.

La lionne s'approcha de lui, tout près, arrivé devant lui, elle se pencha jusqu'a ce qu'il sente son souffle. Elle le regarda, des flammes brillant dans ses yeux. Et sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa.

Un baiser fougueux plein de haine, et de désir refoulé depuis bien longtemps, auquel le jeune sorcier répondit avec autant de fougue. Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque, dans ses boucles brunes. Elle passa une main sous son tee-shirt, sentant la peau du serpent qui brûlait. Il laissait échapper un frisson. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, comme si chacun des deux retrouvait une ardeur qu'ils avaient perdu depuis longtemps. L'atmosphère était électrisante, ..

Malfoy se laisse retomber doucement sur le canapé, la gryffondor le suivit. Elle était maintenant à califourchon au dessus de lui, toujours aussi ardente. Le blond en voulait encore plus, la brune était magnifique, brutal et douce à la fois.

_Il jubilait, il l'avait enfin attraper, elle était même venue se rendre._

_Elle jubilait, elle avait eu, misérablement eu, il allait devoir se rendre._

Car, alors qu'il entreprit d'enlever quelques boutons de son chemisier sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, elle s'arrêta soudain, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux . Toujours assise sur lui, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Il en frissonna, de désir et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi s'arretait-elle en si bon chemin..

- Tu croyais m'avoir Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? lanca la jeune fille, tout bas. Tu croyais que j'avais céder à la tentation qui m'ordonnait de tomber dans tes bras ? Laisse moi te donner un conseil, ne sous estime jamais tes adversaires.

Elle se leva doucement, savourant cette douce vengeance, tout en sachant que cela n'était qu'une bataille qu'elle gagnait dans la guerre qu'il se lançait… et elle descendit, reboutonnant son chemisier, dans la grande salle. Sans se retourner.

Elle en avait voulu encore sans pour autant avoir voulu céder, même si elle avait failli ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle se mordit la langue, ce jeu était dangereux, elle avait failli s'y perdre. Personne jamais ne l'avait embrasser comme ça, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir, de chaleur… elle avait l'impression de sombrer un peu moins, comme si elle s'accrochait à ce jeu d'adolescent pour ne plus tomber. Mais elle avait failli céder. Elle se le répétait sans cesse. Peut être était-elle moins forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Peut être que les règles du jeu leur échappaient à tous les deux..

Il la détestait, la haïssait, lui en voulait, aurait voulu lui faire mal, la voir souffrir, la frapper, l'humilier... comme osait-elle, cette sale sang de bourbe! Pourtant, il se détestait tout autant en cet instant. Comment avait-il baisser sa garde à ce point, se laisser aller à ce baiser, n'en voulant que plus encore..  
Mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle ne manquait pas d'air, ni de formes, ni d'expérience, ni de charme, ni de ..

Il se donna un claque mentale.

- Bon sang elle joue avec toi Malefoy ! N'oublie pas que ce n'est plus la même… Maintenant ce doit être toi le chat, et elle, la souris … se murmura-t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux ennemis sortaient doucement de leur enfer personnel.

Sans s'en rendre compte, tout devenait bien plus qu'un simple jeu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'attiraient irrévocablement, tout comme ils se détestaient.

* * *

**_alors alors? ( petits yeux d'auteur qui pleurent )_**  
**_vos impressions? _**  
**_Dites moi vite j'ai peur =0_**


	2. Chapter 2

_En espérant que ca vous plaira! ^^_

**Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Malefoy **

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, plus rien.

Le jour suivant non plus.

Ni celui d'après.

Toujours plus de haine et d'orgueil. Drago la détestait, pour les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en lui, parce qu'il avait été faible devant elle. Hermione le détestait, pour les sentiments qu'il faisait naître en elle, parce qu'elle avait failli se donner à lui.

Chacun avait repris ses habitudes, trouvant toujours de nouvelles victimes avec qui passer la nuit, pour ne pas se sentir seul, ne pas ressentir cette solitude qui leur bouffait la vie.

Mais aussi, inconsciemment, pour rendre l'autre jaloux, lui faire mal.

Alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait tous les deux, c'était recommencer, encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Un mangemort et une sang de bourbe. Un interdit qui les dégoûtait, mais auquel il avait commencé à goûter…

Dans le fauteuil de leur salle commune ce soir la, Drago réfléchissait, tout en regardant le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Hermione s'était enfermé avec un Serdaigle depuis plus d'une heure. Cela le démangeait sans qu'il ne puisse se l'avouer, aucune fille ne lui avait résister jusqu'à alors, aucune sauf elle.

Mais il n'était pas non plus imbécile, il avait bien senti que ce petit jeu avait plu a la gryffondor autant qu'a lui même. Le désir qu'il avait vu alors dans les yeux de la jeune lionne ne pouvait pas être un mensonge.

Il ne pouvait rester sur une défaite.. Elle n'avait gagné qu'une bataille dans la guerre qu'ils se livraient.

Il était très tard et Hermione était la seule qui se trouvait encore à la bibliothèque.

La jolie brune était fatiguée, elle parcouru les étagères et rangea ses livres, regagnant la salle commune.

Les couloirs étaient froids, vides, elle frissonna, se dépêchant. Elle fut rassuré de regagner la salle commune. Elle vit une jeune fille en sortir alors qu'elle même allait rentrer.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de détester Malfoy encore plus. Après avoir pris sa douche ce soir la, la gryffondor se remit à penser aux évenements des mois précédents, et comment elle avait tout perdu… Ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquait terriblement, plus que tout. Elle n'avait plus de famille.. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais s'interdit de les laisser couler, elle devait rester forte.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, vêtu simplement d'une chemise, pour chercher quelque chose à boire mais ne trouva rien.. Un remontant lui aurait bien fait plaisir. Cela l'aidait à dormir en ayant moins de cauchemar.. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand elle entendu Malfoy.

- T'as vraiment l'air pitoyable ce soir.

Elle fit volte face.

- La ferme ordure.

Il était là, dans le fauteuil. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Drago l'observait, elle avait réellement changé, elle était devenu une femme, avait des formes, des formes scandaleusement provocantes. Ces grand yeux chocolats le regardait avec plein de haine, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour cela qui la trouvait pas comme les autres. On l'avait déjà détesté certes, mais pas aussi bien qu'elle savait le faire.

La jeune femme l'observa à son tour. Ses yeux aciers semblaient presque métallique. Elle aperçu sur la table basse une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin…

Le Serpentard avait suivi son regard, il eu un sourire maléfique. Pendant une longue minute, les deux sorciers se regardèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce putain de Malfoy qui avait la bouteille qu'elle désirait, pour oublier… Hors de question qu'elle se rabaisse a lui demander quelque chose dont elle avait besoin. Mais pourtant, elle se sentait vraiment mal ce soir.. elle avait envie de boire rien qu'un peu, pour retrouver ce sentiment d'euphorie qu'elle avait déjà connu auparavant.. Le Serpentard la regardait toujours, lui aussi avait grandi, il était beau, diabolique.

Hermione le regarda avec dédain. Elle se décida à faire demi-tour à contre-cœur, elle ne voulait rien de lui et se débrouillerait elle même pour avoir ce qu'elle recherchait.

Avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre, il l'interpella à nouveau.

- Hé, sang de bourbe..

Elle continua d'avancer.

- T'en veux ?

Elle s'arrêta net. Surprise. Puis elle se mit à rire soudainement.

- Bien joué ! J'y ai presque cru une seconde. Comme si _toi _tu pourrais un jour proposer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Va te faire foutre.

- Je ne plaisante pas, continua-t-il en l'observant. Il prit alors la bouteille dans sa main et tendit le bras dans sa direction. Tiens.

La gryffondor le regarda, il n'avait pas sa baguette, elle avait laissé la sienne dans sa chambre. Elle restait suspicieuse.

Cependant, elle se mit à marcher doucement vers lui. Elle avait l'horrible impression de marcher droit vers un piège mais continua. Après tout que pouvait-il arriver. Elle en avait connu d'autres.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle tendit la main vers la bouteille, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose arrive, mais non. Il la lui laissa sans rien dire. Bizarre. Il avait déjà bu ¼ de la bouteille.

Elle sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge lentement. 1, 2, 3 puis 4 gorgées. Malfoy ne disait toujours rien. A quoi jouait-il ?. Lorsqu'elle reposa brutalement la bouteille sur la table, sa tête lui tourna brusquement. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter à 3.

Pas du Whisky de pacotille se dit-elle.

Elle sentait déjà ses muscles se détendre, sa peine s'envoler légèrement. Elle sentait mieux, grâce à Malfoy. Ridicule.

- Je te déteste. dit-elle simplement en le regardant

- Moi de même, répondit-il en buvant une nouvelle fois.

Il avait déjà beaucoup bu, constata la lionne. Alors comme ça lui aussi avait besoin de boire ? Il la regarda froidement, méchamment. Elle en eu un frisson, il ne jouait pas.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule .. lacha-t-il.

- Oh je suis vraiment profondément désolé d'avoir fait mal au cœur au petit Drago qui n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, tu m'en veux beaucoup beaucoup ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Pourtant c'est en te regardant que j'ai si bien appris à le faire. Tu devrais être fière.

Il se leva soudain et lui attrapa le poignet violemment.

C'était leur premier contact depuis des semaines, depuis leur petit jeu, depuis qu'elle l'avait lamentablement eu. Son cœur rata un battement involontaire , il resserra alors ses doigts encore plus forts autour du poignet frêle de la Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça.

- Lâche moi sale crétin tu me fais mal ! cracha-t-elle

Ils étaient très proches, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, plein de dureté et de haine. Ils restèrent de nouveau plusieurs secondes sans bouger. L'alcool fit tourner la tête de Malfoy une demi seconde. Elle en profita pour le gifler aussitôt de son autre main. Dans le silence de la grande salle, le bruit de la claque retentit. Elle était rempli de haine qui ne demandait qu'a sortir, elle aurait voulu le frapper encore, cet imbécile qui représentait tout ce que qu'elle voulait oublier, cette ordure.

Malfoy s'étonna de cette haine encore plus soudaine dans les yeux de cette femme, tant il s'était habitué à les voir éteints.

Hermione s'en voulut intérieurement. Pourquoi lui et seulement lui arrivait-il à lui faire ressentir des choses, même si ce n'était que la haine ou du désir.. c'était lui qui réveillait ses sentiments éteints, avec lui qu'elle s'engueulait, lui qu'elle détestait.

Il était en train de serrer son poignet tellement fort que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- J'ai envie de te frapper Granger, te faire mal, t'insulter et t'humilier, parce que personne avant toi n'avait oser me faire ça, personne ne m'avait traité comme tu l'as fait, t'es qu'une sale petit p…

- Et ben vas y Malfoy, frappe moi ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Ca fait des semaines que t'en meurs d'envie ! Fais le ! Espèce de…

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit.

Il approcha la lionne tout près de lui et l'embrassa. Elle résista mais il tenait encore son poignet et l'obligea à rester près de lui.

Alors, c'était comme si tout le désir qu'ils refoulaient tous les deux depuis longtemps, depuis des semaines, depuis leur jeu, se libérait enfin. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se mordaient & s'effleuraient, comme si dans la haine quotidienne qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils se laissaient un répit, une pause.

Leurs têtes tournaient, mais plus seulement à cause de l'alcool.

Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient empêcher de faire était en train d'éclater.

Quand le serpent sentit qu'elle ne résistait plus, il lâcha enfin le poignet de la jeune femme, et passa alors sa main sur sa nuque en dessous de ses boucles brunes, une autre dans son dos pour la sentir plus proche encore.

Ce n'était pas un baiser comme ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude, pas un de ses baisers qu'ils donnaient à ce qui venait simplement passer la nuit. C'était beaucoup plus. Ce baiser la, réveilla leurs cœurs endormis, faisant ressentir chez l'un comme chez l'autre des désirs qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

La lionne s'empressa de passer à nouveau sa main en dessous de son tee-shirt, pour sentir la peau brûlante du Serpendard sous ses doigts. Elle en frissona, elle sentait les muscles sous ses doigts, elle sentait aussi l'envie.. Etaient-ils encore en train de jouer?…

Cette fois, elle su qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait la dernière fois, elle céderait. Elle ne résistait déjà plus. Les baisers envoûtant sur son cou.. son souffle sur sa nuque, ses mains dans son dos, il savait exactement s'y faire. Elle était déjà perdue.

L'alcool ne les faisaient plus penser à rien, ils ne se souciaient plus de rien. Malfoy allongea doucement Hermione sur le canapé.

- Tu ne peux savoir combien de fois je me suis imaginé t'embrasser, embrasser ta peau, ton cou. C'était un supplice de t'entendre chaque, je voulais que ce soit mon nom que tu gémisses… laissa échapper le Serpentard entre deux baisers, il remonta son cou, mordilla ses lobes. Pourtant je te déteste..

- La ferme, répondit-elle alors qu'il commençait à lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise.

Il découvrit sa poitrine parfaite, y déposant des baisers légers. Elle poussa un soupir…

- Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin comme toi tu me l'as fait ?

- Rien.

Elle lui enleva le tee-shirt, déboutonna son jean avec des mouvements maladroits et pressés, jetant le tout au bord du canapé devant la cheminée.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant que Malfoy retirait à son tour la dernière chose qu'il l'empêchait d'atteindre son but..

Lorsqu'il entra en elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, c'était tellement irréel.. Tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant. Malfoy frissonna en entendant son soupir, il la regardait. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Yeux chocolats, yeux d'acier. Amants interdits.. Guerre, moldu, sang-pur, plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait plus que deux, juste eux deux.

Elle embrassa son cou, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Alors d'un dernier coup de rein, il l'aida à toucher les étoiles, en même temps que lui..

- Mmmm …Malfoy… laissa-elle échapper. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir, personne ne lui avait jamais fait vivre ça, et pourtant, elle en avait connu...sa tête tournait encore et encore.

Le Serpentard s'affaissa doucement et resta ainsi contre elle, sentant son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il n'aurait pu comparer ce moment avec aucun autre, son cœur battait tout autant que celui de la lionne.

Peut-être c'était ce dont il avait besoin, de sentir de l'affection, de sentir que quelqu'un était la, peut-être que leurs jeux enfantins n'en étaient pas, finalement.

Mais le matin réveille des douleurs que le soir réussi a apaiser…

**alors alors? hihii**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ce sont mes seules motivations car j'aime énormément savoir ce que vous pensez ! _

_Merci aussi à ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire aux alertes, et merci aussi bien sur aux simples lecteurs_

**

* * *

****Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Malefoy **

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Hermione savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle avait un mal de tête horrible et sentait son sang battre contre ses temps plus douloureusement qu'a l'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit un œil. Elle était dans son lit, nue. Attendez …. nue ? Par réflexe, elle remonta un peu plus la couverture sur elle, bien que personne n'était dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait nue, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne se rappelait absolument de rien. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait se sentiment d'impuissance, cette sensation de ne rien savoir. Elle n'aimait pas échapper à son propre contrôle. Elle sortit du lit en colère. Voilà une journée qui commençait magnifiquement bien. Une seule question lui paralysait l'esprit. _Qui_ ?

De l'autre côté de l'appartement au même moment, le Serpentard commençait lui aussi à émerger. Même constatations… mais pas même réactions. Draco Malfoy avait horriblement mal à la tête. Un frisson le parcouru et il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton. Des souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. La bouteille, les haussements de voix, puis les baisers, le canapé, la cheminée, les frissons.. Il soupira. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler, il savait très bien que tout avait été rendu plus facile par l'alcool, mais pourtant.. Un frisson le parcouru une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était pas le froid cette fois ci.

Que pensait Hermione en ce moment même ? Il n'en savait rien. Ne voulait pas savoir. Ou alors si. Il aurait même tout fait pour savoir. Non, bien sûr que non il s'en foutait. Il savait qu'elle avait adoré, tout le monde adore.

Avaient-t-il joué ? Oui bien sur, il avait le contrôle, c'était lui qui avait mener la danse. Non, car son cœur s'était affolé un peu trop vite. Si, car il était Drago Malfoy.

_Merde_. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la douche, juste au moment où Hermione refermait la porte derrière elle. Il retourna dans sa chambre en colère. Voilà une journée qui commençait magnifiquement bien.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre une fois prête, Hermione s'avanca vers la porte pour sortir et elle croisa Malfoy qui revenait de la salle de bain. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais sans qu'elle ne sâche pourquoi, Hermione ressenti un creux tout au fond de son estomac. Intriguée, elle sortit des appartements sans un mot.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle rejoignit Ginny et s'assit à ses côtés, comme chaque jour depuis ce début d'année. Ils ne dirent parlèrent pas du petit déjeuner, comme chaque jour. Elles ressentaient toutes les deux la même peine mais étaient cependant incapable pour le moment de la partager. Elles s'entendaient bien sans avoir besoin de parler énormément pour le moment.

Lord Voldemort étaient mort mais les plaies et les douleurs qu'il avait causé étaient encore bien réelles. Personne n'osait encore en parler, comme si son ombre planait encore au-dessus de tout le monde.

De l'autre côté à la table des Serpentard, Malfoy l'observait tout aussi silencieusement. Elle avait remontée ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval qui lui retombait dans le cou. Il se souvenait à peu près de la soirée et de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait atterri dans son lit après cela. Est-ce que c'était Hermione qui l'avait mis là ? Il en doutait fortement mais ne voyait aucune autre solution. Bizarre.

Il était à côté de Blaise qui n'arrêtait pas de lui radoter des potins à propos de plein de gens dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom.

« Et Clara lui a répondu d'aller se faire foutre donc il l'a giflé mais comme il ne pouvait pas se faire dominer par une femme il est parti chercher… et donc Alina l'a embrassé mais comme elle avait déjà la potin avant et ben ….. et Ginny l'autre jour m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre avec tous mes amis mangemorts bien que nous n'en sommes plus, d'ailleurs je la trouve plutôt joli quand elle se met en colère….. »

Malfoy ne lui répondait que vaguement. Il décida de s'en amuser un moment. Après tout il fallait bien rigoler un peu surtout en ce moment que tout le monde tirait la gueule.

« Et donc la banane géante s'est mis à lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'a pas être un comcombre … »

« … »

« Et alors Hermione m'a sauté dessus en m'embrassant fougueusement … »

« … »

« Puis l'œuf lui répondit que en fait, c'était un kiwi et –- . »

« Attends t'as dit quoi ? »

« Que en fait c'était normal qu'il soit vert et poilu parce que.. »

« Non, avant. »

« Que Hermione m'avait embrassé mais c'était pour voir si tu réagirais mec »

« Ouais ben c'était pas marrant » s'énerva Malfoy.

Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla un peu en avance vers sa première heure de cours. Il ne savait pas même pas pourquoi il s'était emporté mais il ne pouvait supporter que ce soit de sa faute à _elle_.

La Gryffondor l'avait regardé sortir de la Grande Salle, l'air absent.

Une fois,

Deux fois,

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'éviter.

Elle parce que à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas loin et avait mal au ventre.

Lui parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être le premier.

Et pourtant ils s'attiraient irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre.

Drago détestait par dessus tout être ignoré et Hermione détestait plus que tout être seule. Deux être finalement très seul, qui ne faisaient que contenir et retarder un passion grandissant et dévorante.

Hermione n'avait plus aucun souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait passé à deux.

Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser et de se repasser les images. I fallait qu'il lui en parle, qu'il sache. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de cette fille. Putain de sang de bourbe elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire, qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Peut-être qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort.. Mais cette idée lui sortit bien vite de la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas se mentir à lui-même.

Un jour où elle se rendait à la biliothèque, Hermione aperçut Malfoy marchant seul, se passant la main dans les cheveux et l'air de nouveau pensif, cela lui arrivait beaucoup en ce moment, avait-elle remarqué. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit alors elle laissa tomber ses cheveux devant son visage et continua d'avancer, les livres dans la main. Elle détestait son air arrogant, elle détestait ses faux sourires, elle détestait ses cheveux blonds, ses longs doigts fin. Elle frissonna en passant à côté de lui, se qui fut son erreur.

Quelques pas plus loin à peine, sa voix résonna dans le couloir.

« Granger. »

Elle s'arrêta net. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

« Malfoy » lâcha-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire ni pourquoi il l'avait interpellé, mais il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose maintenant avant qu'elle le prenne pour un fou en plus de le détestait. Une question très bête lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« C'est toi qui m'a remis dans mon lit ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Pardon ? C'est quoi cette question débile Malfoy ? Si t'es encore ici pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peux partir. »

« Je suis sérieuse, après qu'on est… fin tu sais.. et bien j'étais dans mon lit le matin et la seule chose dont je ne me souviennes pas. Alors tu as intérêt à m'expliquer. »

« Ecoute je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ni ce que tu as bu au dîner, mais je vais m'en aller et faire comme si tu m'avais pas parlé ok ? »

Elle tourna les talons et commença à partir. Il explosa.

« Quand on s'est envoyé en l'air Granger ! Tu t'en rappeles pas peut-être ? Quand tu m'as sauté dessus l'autre soir, dans le canapé, ça te dit rien ça ? »

Les livres firent un bruit sourd en glissant. Elle se baissa très vite pour les ramasser, et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, plus lentement, sans comprendre. Il avait tous dit trop vite, il n'avait pas voulu mais encore une fois, c'était de sa faute à elle.

« Malfoy, c'est vraiment pas drôle. » dit elle à moitié convaincu de ses propres paroles. Il y avait bien eu cette fois où elle ne s'était pas souvenu de la soirée lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé nue dans son lit mais… « Va te faire foutre » rajouta-t-elle avant de partir une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle laissa le jeune homme planté là. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Soit elle se foutait vraiment de lui, soit elle ne se rappelait vraiment de rien. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle semblant ? Il la regarda descendre les escaliers.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle.. Il tapa du poing dans le mur et regagna ses appartements. Il la traita intérieurement de tous les noms, c'était encore une insulte qu'elle lui faisai. Comment avait-elle oublié.. comment quelqu'un de censé pourrait-il oublier une nuit passée avec Draco Malfoy. Elle lui faisait décidément tout voir. Il détestait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, il ne pouvait l'admettre, mais c'était la seule qui lui faisait se poser autant de questions. _Bordel_.

Elle révisait déjà depuis plus d'une heure mais ne pouvait se concentrer. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit. Elle essayait de se souvenir encore et encore. Il ne mentait pas elle l'avait vu, il s'était énervé contre elle en quelques secondes et n'avait rien prémédité. C'était la vérité qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux mais c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était encore plus perdu. Pourquoi ne rappelait-elle pas, pourquoi aucun souvenir, pourquoi , pourquoi ! Elle referma violemment le livre qui cracha de la poussière. Cela ne servait à rien d'étudier maintenant.

Il fallait de toute façon qu'elle trouve le moyen de se rappeler cette soirée. Dans son sac, elle avait l'ancienne cape d'invisibilité de … son ami. Elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom depuis sa mort et avait peur de le penser. Elle ne voulait pas subir une autre crise de larmes incontrôlée qui ne servirait à rien, elle était plus forte que ça.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une potion ou autre chose à l'infirmerie qui l'aide à se remémorer.

Elle laissa ses affaires à la table et s'engouffra dans les rayons sombres de la bibliothèque pour ranger son livre. Elle ne souvenait plus où elle avait pris sur ce livre. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans la bibliothèque. Quand elle trouva l'endroit, elle poussa avec force le livre entre deux autres.

Soudain, elle sursauta alors une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri.

« Granger .»

Elle fut presque soulagé d'entendre la voix de Malfoy.

« Je te lâche seulement si tu me hurles pas dessus. »

Elle se retourna vivement et leva sa main pour le gifler, mais une nouvelle fois il atttrapa sa main. Elle eue une horrible sensation de déjà vue.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux. » lâche-t-elle du plus froidement qu'elle pu.

« Tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Aussi dur que cela puisse te paraître sale Serpentard, je ne me souviens pas de cette soit disant nuit avec toi. Tu as dû en rêver simplement, je sais que je s—»

« T'es sur ? » la coupa-t-il

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une nouvelle fois elle voulut le repousser, mais alors qu'il l'embrassait, des flashs lui revinrent en tête. Il embrassait si bien, elle y avait déjà goûté elle le savait..

Elle se laissa embrasser sans plus aucune résistance, alors qu'elle aurait voulu se sauver. Son esprit était ailleurs, il n'était plus là. Elle réalisait à peine que la bouche de Malfoy avait quitté ses lèvres pour s'attarder sur son cou.

Alors elle se souvint.


	4. Chapter 2 Alternative

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne se passait plus rien. En apparence.

Des semaines que les deux ennemis brulait intérieurement de recommencer, encore et encore. Et ne plus s'arrêter…

Même s'ils allaient voir à droite et à gauche, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser l'un à l'autre et a ce qu'ils avaient failli faire. Et cela les obsédait.

Hermione était seule dans sa chambre ce soir la, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser, encore. Elle n'avait jamais touché de peau aussi brûlante, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce désir fou. Et lui.. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie désiré à ce point.

La seule chose qui les empêchait de s'abandonner, c'était leur haine brutale l'un envers l'autre. Mais c'était aussi ce qui était le plus excitant…

Aucun des deux de céderait à l'autre. Pour elle comme pour lui, c'était absolument hors de question. Jamais. Celui qui cèderait serait celui qui perdrait, celui qui aurait abaissé sa garde et celui serait tombé dans le piège de l'envie.

Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus le jeu devenait dur. Maintenant qu'ils y avaient gouté une fois, c'en était fini pour eux. Ils se refusaient à l'admettre, mais allaient bientôt le savoir… Ils avaient ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Les cours étaient devenus sans intérêt pour Hermione, elle n'avait plus personne à qui donner ses notes, plus personne à aider. Toute seule dans ses appartements, elle ne se rendait jamais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. D'ailleurs elle ne parlait plus beaucoup. Les autres Gryffondors avaient abandonné. Ils avaient un temps essayé de l'égayer, de lui redonner le sourire ou du courage, mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle avait sombré toute seule.

Le temps guérit les blessures. Pas du tout. Et pour preuve, les cauchemars d'Hermione empiraient, de plus en plus. Elle ne dormait plus, elle avait peur de son propre sommeil. Elle revoyait Ron et Harry, ceux à qui elle s'interdisait si fort de penser. Eux trois, heureux à Poudlard, sauvant Sirius ou aidant Lupin, détestant Rogue, parlant à Dumbledore… Ces souvenirs heureux étaient les pires de ces cauchemars.

Mais le plus sombre de tous restait celui de la mort de ces deux amis. Pourquoi était-elle la seule qui avait survécu ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ? Ces pensées la rongeaient, tout le jour, toute la nuit.

Draco n'était lui aussi plus que l'ombre de lui même, et personne contrairement à Hermione, personne n'avait cherché à lui parler ou l'aider. Il faisait bien trop peur. Son regard était bien trop noir. Lui et Hermione était deux personnes très intelligentes. Ils savaient tout deux que leur haine l'un envers l'autre était encore le seul sentiment qu'il était réellement capable de ressentir pleinement. Et ce lien leur faisait peur, car ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre… Dans la salle commune de leur appartement, ils se croisaient très rarement, mais Draco entendait parfois Hermione hurler dans son sommeil, et cela se produisait de plus en plus fréquemment. Et cela l'empêcher de dormir lui aussi.

Un jour, les hurlements de Hermione furent pires que d'habitude, mais elle ne se réveillait pas. Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts, allongé dans son grand lit de Serpentard.

Il en avait vraiment marre, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Qu'avait-elle vraiment traverser, qu'avait-elle vraiment vu ? Elle avait été la plus forte de toute, elle était maintenant la plus détruite.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva de son lit et traversa la salle commune jusqu'à la porte d'Hermione. Mais que faisait-il ? Il commença à faire demi-tour mais se ravisa. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle ne la fermait jamais à clé, de toute façon personne ne venait jamais ici. Et ce n'est pas Draco qui allait entrer, avait-elle pensé.

Il ouvrit la porte très doucement, avec d'infimes précautions. Hermione ne faisait plus de bruit, mais elle était très agitée. Il entra dans la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait distinguer que les formes, elle était la dans son lit, sans défense. Il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas emmené sa baguette.

Il lâcha la poignée et s'avança un peu plus, la porte se referma doucement derrière lui. Il se retourna pour empêcher la porte de se refermer complétement, et ce fut à ce moment la que la brune se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar et elle était en sueur. Ces yeux mirent un instant à s'habituer à la pénombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa porte était entre-ouverte. Son esprit mit une demi-seconde à évaluer toutes les possibilités. Une seule possible : Malefoy était venu dans sa chambre.

Elle se leva folle de rage et se précipita dans la salle commune.

Le Serpentard n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre, et il entendit Hermione se lever. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Hermione dévala les quelques marches qui la séparaient de Malefoy comme une furie.

Il se retourna au moment ou elle levait sa main pour le frapper. Il arrêta son bras de justesse.

Qu'est ce que tu fou Malfoy, cracha-t-elle, lâche moi.

Elle a plus de force dans les bras que je n'imaginais, pensa-t-il. Il la regardait, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle avait encore cette tristesse dans les yeux malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui montrait en cet instant. Il resta silencieux. Elle avait tellement... grandit. Elle était devenu une femme de caractère, avec ses grandes boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine.

Lâche-moi, répéta-elle.

Et si je te lâche tu feras quoi ?

Je te frappe.

Alors je te lâche pas.

Il resserra son emprise autour de son bras. Elle était remplie de haine, et tellement, tellement en colère contre lui. Contre tout le monde, contre le monde.

Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal. Une douleur différente de celle qui l'habitait avant, c'était une douleur physique et réelle. Elle avait de sauter sur Malefoy et envie de le frapper, autant qu'elle avait envie de parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps. Il était la, devant elle, torse nu, et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu dans sa chambre.

Qui était le chat ? Qui était la souris ? Quel était le jeu ?

Qu'avaient-ils à perdre ?

…

Malefoy avait du mal à réfléchir, que devait-il faire, la lâcher ? Parler ?

Elle avait l'air tellement envoutante, dans la pénombre de la salle au milieu de la nuit. On aurait une tigresse, prête à griffer et faire du mal pour se défendre, prête à tout pour ne pas baisser sa garde, pour que personne ne brise sa carapace.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle ne le frappa pas.

Leurs deux cœurs battaient tellement fort qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre… Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la salle.

Hermione leva la main une nouvelle fois, doucement. Draco faillit encore une fois la contrer, mais elle avait levé la main très doucement.

Elle passa ses doigts le long de son torse, encore plus doucement, puis elle arrêta sa main sur son cœur.

Alors comme ça, Draco Malefoy a vraiment un cœur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut parcourue de frisson, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond. Il se demanda combien de temps encore allaient-ils tenir sans rien faire, chacun trop fier pour faire le premier pas. Mais peut-être que cela, c'était son premier pas à elle.

Retourne dans ta chambre Granger, claqua-t-il. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougea. Elle avait toujours la main sur lui.

Pourquoi, tu veux m'accompagner peut-être? ricana-t-elle

Leurs deux visages étaient très proches. Toujours dans la provocation, Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de Draco. Son regard métallique la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois, qui n'échappa encore pas à celui ci.

Embrasse moi, dit la Gryffondor.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, elle n'allait pas encore croire qu'il allait marcher dans son jeu.

Tu me crois vraiment ass...

Mais ce fut elle qui l'embrassa la première. Sa main passa de son cœur à son cou, pour qu'il l'embrasse encore plus fort.

Quand Malefoy comprit que cette fois si elle ne jouait plus, son sang se mit à bouillir. Il l'embrassa en retour. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il s'embrassait passionnément, s'ils n'avaient pas été les pires ennemis que le monde sorcier ait pu connaître.

N'y tenant plus, ce fut lui ensuite qui entreprit de la soulever pour l'amener jusqu'à son lit. L'atmosphère était électrique, l'envie à son comble.


End file.
